The present invention relates to an acupuncture point display type electric stimulating therapeutic device, particularly an electric stimulating device and heat curing device to be applied to acupuncture points on human body with reference to a display of locations of such acupuncture points on human body as set up by a microprocessor.
A sense of uncomfortableness or disorder is unavoidable in our living, especially in a complex society today. The progress of medical science has allowed the human being to survive ever longer, and relieve a lot of human beings from pain. However, treatment with medicine can bring side-effects, and extensive use of medicine may cause abnormal function of organs. Acupuncture is a therapy developed in China which can prevent disorder and cure disease without side-effects or with only negligible side-effects. However, as its theories are very sophisticated, a person who has never received professional training in this field can't locate the exact position of each acupuncture point and they are not aware of the acupuncture points to be applied for each particular disorder. Therefore, treatment with acupuncture is difficult.
In 1825, Sarlandiere, used a low frequency electric stimulating needle to treat rheumatism and neurological disorders. It was the first use of an electric device with the principle of acupuncture. In the view point of the principles of main meridians and muscle meridians in Chinese medicine, and the nervous reflection upon application pressure, a low frequency can provide a stimulating effect to the human body, and it can change the resistance at an acupuncture point because the resistance there is smaller than the resistance around the acupuncture point. Hence, the application of a low frequency can provide a balance and restriction effect.